


RWBY Collection

by FreeGrain



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mishmash of RWBY fics and drabbles, Realisation, beach date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: A collection of RWBY fics and drabbles that I make~Chapter One:Beach DateYang wants Weiss to come join her in the ocean but Weiss is quite a bit stubborn(fluffy)Chapter Two:The Yin to her YangBlake closes her eyes and realises how much her life has changed(soft)REQUESTS ARE OPEN, head to my tumblr at https://the-demons-behind-your-smile.tumblr.com/





	1. Weiss x Yang - Beach Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter One:** _Yang wants Weiss to come join her in the ocean but Weiss is quite a bit stubborn_ (fluffy)

“Yang!” 

Weiss’ squeal was quite possibly one of the cutest things Yang had ever heard. Her girlfriend leapt away from the rock’s edge, arms hugging her side. The wind picked up at that exact moment, sending shivers down both of their spines. 

The water Yang had just splashed glistened on Weiss’ pale skin; like tiny snowflakes separated from the blizzard. 

Weiss wiggled her hips. “How could you?! That’s  _ so _ cold!” 

Yang was waist deep in the ocean, trying to coax Weiss in to join her. Let’s just say Weiss was a little bit stubborn in the matter. 

“Sorry, babe!” she grinned, opening her arms wide. “Come here and I’ll warm you up! I’m a space heater, remember?” 

Weiss side-eyed her with a wary look but Yang caught the hidden smile. Weiss, for all her acting, was actually enjoying this. Yang’s smile just grew. 

“You are  _ insufferable _ , Yang Xiao Long… but I like that about you.” Weiss sounded casual. 

Yang beamed. “Oh babe, that’s so swe—oomph!” 

Suddenly Yang was under the water, feet lifting from the seabed. She flailed frantically, eyes stinging with the salt. She hadn’t been expecting not being able to breathe and swallowed half a mouthful of water. 

Yang’s head broke the surface to see Weiss hovering over her. Her girlfriend’s eyes were bright as she wrapped her arms around her neck. 

“Geez, Ice Queen,” Yang groaned, wrapping her arms around her waist. “Trying to drown me?” 

Weiss pouted. “Not on purpose. I didn’t think you’d actually  _ fall _ .” 

Yang linked her fingers and grinned. “Don’t worry. Because I reckon I’m going to get revenge pretty soon…” 

Weiss’ face flooded with alarm. “You wouldn’t dare!” Her arms tightened around her neck. “Yang! Yang! I swear to Oum, if you do anything-!” 

Too late. Yang was already moving, using her hands to pour water down Weiss’ neck. Weiss let out a shriek as the cold water hit her skin. 

“Yang! Oh, I hate you!” 

Weiss wriggled free of her grasp and started to splash her back. Yang was only too happy to play back. She barely heard Ruby cheering her on from the shore. Yang ducked towards Weiss, blinking to keep her eyes clear. 

“You don’t hate me, babe,” Yang yelled. “You love me!” 

“Not right now!” Weiss squealed, trying to put distance between them. 

Yang tripped and fell face first into the water. She hit the ice water again, gagging against her will. She fought frantically to rise. Surfacing, the only thing she saw was white hair and she was splashing like a mad woman. 

She heard a shocked yelp that was  _ definitely  _ not Weiss. Rubbing her eyes clear of water, Yang stared up in pure horror at who stood in front of her. It was not who she expected. 

“Oh… Winter… um, hi?” 

She’d splashed the wrong Schnee. 

Winter folded her arms, face as ice cold as her name. Her eyes were so similar to Weiss’ but they were so much colder. Water ran down the side of her exposed neck, tracing swift lines across her skin. She did not look happy. 

Yang swallowed nervously. 

“Yang Xiao Long,” she said curtly. “Might I ask what exactly you’re doing?” 

Yang stood up properly, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. “Um… I… ?” She raised her hands in a shrug. “Fun?” 

For some reason, Yang reasoned that Winter wouldn’t think that was a good answer. Winter tilted her head, nostrils flaring in annoyance. 

Suddenly, a shock of cold rushed down her back. 

Yang let out a squeal and jumped. Icy hands wrapped around her, nuzzling playfully at her neck. She twisted her head to catch a glimpse of a familar face. 

“Weiss!” 

Weiss slid around her, a sly smile on face. Guilty as charged. 

“Well played, sister,” Winter smirked, looking down at her approvingly. Yang watched in horror as they highfived. 

“You were  _ working together _ ?!” 

Both sisters chuckled before highfiving again. Yang was in shock. She’’d never seen Winter act like this. Was it her imagination or was Winter having  _ fun _ ? 

Weiss waded her way across to her. “Oh, babe,” she murmured. “There’s no need to be like that.” Weiss pressed a kiss to her lips, her warmth chasing away any remaining chill. 

Yang sighed against her lips and pulled her closer. “Okay… maybe I’ll let it go this one time…” 

Weiss wiggled out of her grasp and splashed her again. Once again, Yang squealed and bounced back. Weiss was already wading away from her. Weiss, who had at first freaked out when she splashed her, was already mastering her game. 

She couldn’t be more in love with her than she was right now. 

“Oh, you!” And Yang tore swimming after Weiss. 


	2. Blake x Yang - The Yin to her Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Two:** _Blake closes her eyes and realises how much her life has changed_ (soft)

Blake would run where Yang would stay. Blake would hide where Yang would make a stand and fight.

It was part of her nature and instinct to flee when danger arose. Maybe it was from her time with the White Fang. Being so close to Adam, Blake always got in with the more difficult and dangerous jobs. The White Fang knew that when the military swept in that they wouldn't stand a chance. So they'd run when things got bad. Blake was all too used to fleeing.

Blake couldn't help it. She couldn't help her past and was trying to fight it, to rid herself of her fear.

And then she met Yang. Yang who didn’t mind confrontation, who even seemed to bask its attention. Blake didn’t understand how or why but she admired her partner for her courage (or would it be called stupidity?). 

Blake was quiet where Yang was loud. Loud and outgoing, sociable and flirty to the point of cringe sometimes. Though she would give it to her that she had some good lines occasionally.  

Blake hadn’t been the quietest child growing up but she’d never been crazy and reckless. Partaking in protests had been a huge part of her life, both the violent and peaceful kind. 

But after all those years, Blake found herself drained of social company. She didn't want to get to know people because she was afraid that being close to them would hurt them. She found that books often made her happier than parties. 

But Yang was so different. Somewhat like Sun too. Yang was a people person, able to connect with anyone who'd talk to her. She knew what to say she could make them laugh or blush with only a smile.  

Yang loved people, she loved her. 

It was so different to be around her and to feel… relaxed.

Blake would often stay quiet and watch her partner. Watch her do anything. One of her favourite times to watch her was when they were studying together. 

They’d sit in the library, across from each, with books splayed across the table. It was a quiet and peaceful time for them. But Yang, Yang’s eyebrows furrowed as she gazed at the pages. Her face was so cute when she concentrated. Her hand would knead her thigh or rest beneath her jaw before she sighed and admitted that she wasn’t sure what she was reading. 

And then Blake would explain, Yang’s gaze never leaving her. 

She hadn’t understood the warm feeling in her chest then but now she knew it all too well. The feeling she got when Yang smiled, the feeling she got when Yang returned safely, the feeling she got when Yang hugged her. 

It was love. Pure and unconditional love. 

At first it, frightened her. For her past love never hadn’t gone well. 

There’d been Ilia, the pretty chameleon faunus who changed colour in accordance with her emotion. After a while she grew to control them but when Blake first met her, she’d change shades every five seconds. 

Ilia could never hide her feelings for her but Blake didn’t care. She had  _ loved _ her. 

But everything changed when they met Adam. 

At first everything seemed fine. They were fighting for their freedom and rights. It had been a noble cause. 

But Ilia started changing. She grew more angry and vicious, doing anything to achieve her goals and Blake became afraid of her. She wasn’t the same sweet girl from her childhood. 

That was when she fell for Adam Taurus. 

She’d been blind back then. She should have been afraid, she should have run when she had the chance. But she hadn’t. 

And things… things went downhill quite quickly. 

Scouting missions turned into ambushes. Meetings turned into battles. Even protecting people turned dark into manipulation. 

And she hadn’t stopped it. Then she finally drew the line and fled. And then-

Blake felt a hand run along her arm and up her neck. Calloused fingers from years of work and fighting cupped her cheek and Blake nuzzled into them. 

“Blake…” her voice was soft and coming  closer, hot breath soon ghosting her ear. “Blake, wake up…” 

Blake’s eyes finally fluttered open and took the woman sitting across from her. Her head was tilted, pressing a kiss to the edge of her jaw before pulling back. Blake traced the lines of her hands, feeling the strong capability within them. Yang’s smile was achingly soft. 

The contrast between them was as obvious as day and night. Even Blake could see it. 

Yang, tall strong and muscular with her blonde hair and fiery purple eyes. She was bright like the sun, practically glowing in Blake’s vision. A radiant smile that made her heart bloom with love. 

Blake herself was smaller and lean, more  toned than muscled. Her hair was dark like night and her amber eyes glowed in the shadows. 

Perhaps that was the one thing they had in common. Fiery and emotional eyes. 

Blake leaned in, kissing her cheek softly. 

She was the dark Yin to her bright Yang. 

Yang chuckled. “You okay? You seemed to be having a bad dream.” 

A bad dream? A bad dream about her past. But that was her past and it wasn’t now. Now was different. 

“Not really,” Blake admitted. “Just realisation that things have changed a lot.  _ I’ve _ changed a lot.” 

“Hmmm? Haven’t we all?” Yang murmured. “But I wouldn’t change you from you.” Blake felt her kiss the back of her hand. “I love you.” 

Yang’s love was certainly different from Adam’s. It was stronger, brighter, healthier. And Blake didn’t regret a second of it. 

Blake leaned over and pulled her close. Yang settled against her, hands weaving into her hair. She felt fingers stroke her ears, rubbing gently at the base. And she purred low in her throat. 

“I love you too.” 

Yang rested her head on her shoulder, eyes closing. But she smiled still. And Blake knew that despite their differences, despite their different origins, strengths, weakness, abilities, that they were a match made to last. She was the Yin, the balance to Yang. 

Without each other, they weren’t as strong. But together they were whole. 


End file.
